


I can't stay away from you

by Kierthorn



Category: Lady Midnight, the dark artifices
Genre: Kierark, M/M, thornprince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: Mark still needs Kieran





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote while waiting for my class to start!

Mark's pulse was racing and his heart beating so fast, he was sure it would explode out of his chest at any moment. He could just see Kieran standing in the shadows, beside the big oak tree, just outside the institute. 

His eyes lock with the dark faerie prince's and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of how beautiful and ethereal Kieran looked, the moonlight casting a soft glow across Kieran's features.

He missed Kieran, by the angel he knew it to be the truth, no matter what lie he might tell himself when he was away from the faerie prince. He could see Kieran's ebony silver eyes watching him, shining in the darkness, the only light. 

Mark slowly walked over to Kieran, aware of the dark prince's piercing gaze, following his every move. Kieran regarded Mark with eyes as cold as ice, his shoulders tense and his body rigid. 

For a moment the two of them just stood there, in the deafening silence of the evening, their breaths the only sounds disturbing the quiet of the night.

" What are you doing here Mark? I thought you never wanted to see me again?" Kieran's voice was dripping with barely concealed anger, his eyes fastening on Mark's, his lips curled in a snarl. 

Mark was silent for a moment. What was he doing? What was he thinking coming here to see Kieran? He had asked himself these questions, as he had snuck out his bedroom window, careful not to wake up his siblings, who were all sleeping soundly.

The truth was that Mark couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired faerie prince, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the memories of their time together in the hunt. He couldn't make himself forget the nights they had spent curled up together under a blanket, wrapped in each other's arms, beneath the stars. 

" I don't know, I wanted to see you, Kier" Mark was close to Kieran now, close enough he could touch him, run his fingertips through the faerie prince's dark midnight blue hair. All he had to do was lean forward and close the distance between their and press his lips into Kieran's. 

" Did you? I was surprised to get a message from you, saying you wanted to meet here tonight." Kieran stepped closer to Mark, his arms wrapping around Mark's waist, pulling the blonde haired faerie's body up against his own, his hands resting on Mark's hips.

" Did you miss me Mark, " Kieran's lips curled into a smirk, his head leaning forward, his hot breath ghosting against Mark's lips, the night air no longer cool but hot and charged with electricity. 

Mark could hear a small voice in his head telling him this was a bad idea but everything else inside him was screaming to touch Kieran, to kiss him, anything. 

Mark reached his hand forward and cupped the back of Kieran's head, his fingers curling around the soft hairs hairs against the dark prince's neck. 

" I can't stay away from you, Kier" Mark murmured against Kieran's mouth, as he pressed his lips against the faerie prince's, gentle at first, then more urgently, his other hand resting against Kieran's cheek. " I need you" 

At first Kieran was unresponsive, and Mark felt a sliver of fear slice through him, then the dark haired prince kissed Mark back so intensely, Mark couldn't breath, couldn't think of anything other than Kieran's lips on his. 

Mark moaned into Kieran's mouth, the sound escaping from between his lips before he could stop it. He pulled Kieran closer, so close till their was no space between them, his fingers digging into the dark prince's skin, like a man holding onto a lifeline, afraid he might drown. 

And Mark was drowning, drowning in Kieran. He felt the dark prince turn them around, so Mark's back was now pressing hard into the tree trunk, the bark digging into his skin, through the thin material of his t shirt. 

But, Mark didn't care, all he could think about was the delicious taste of Kieran's mouth moving against his own, his tongue, the feeling of the dark prince's warm fingers sliding up beneath his shirt, trailing fire wherever they touched. 

Kieran nipped at Mark's bottom lip, tugging on it slightly, and Mark can taste blood, but it only increases his arousal. Kieran's hands are resting on Mark's ass, and he pushes against Mark causing the blonde faeries hips to press up into the dark haired faerie's own. 

Mark feels Kieran's lips smirk against his own, aware of the effect he was having on the Mark, and slowly rubs up against him, causing another helpless moan to leave Mark's lips. 

" Kier, ......." Mark swallows, he can barely talk, he is so overwhelmed by the emotions clouding his mind. 

" I have to go, Mark" Kieran pulls away from him, and it takes every ounce of self control for Mark not to reach out and pull Kieran back into his arms. He can feel his hands trembling, his body has gone cold, now that Kieran's was no longer touching his. 

" No, Kier, please don't go" Mark can hear the anguish in his words, the pleading tone of his voice. There was something about Kieran that lit a fire to scorch through his veins, whenever he was near him. 

How could he give that up? How could he go back to his family and paste yet another fake smile onto his face, pretending everything was alright, pretending that he wasn't thinking about Kieran every minute of the day. He loved his family, but he also loved Kieran. 

" Mark, I have to, " and now Kieran reaches out and gently takes Mark into his arms, and just holds him. Mark breathes in Kieran's scent, leaves, grass and the wild hunt. It's intoxicating. 

Mark allows his head to fall into Kieran's shoulder, just allowing himself to get lost in the dark faeries embrace. Then before he can stop him, Kieran has detached himself from Mark's arms, and has disappeared into the shadows of the night, leaving Mark alone, in the dark, empty and alone. 

He stands there for a long time, then begins to move, when he sees an acorn fall from the darkness. He bends down and picks it up, and sees a note inside. On the note, scrawled in Kieran's handwriting is a message. I love you. 

Mark can't stop the overwhelming surge of happiness that explodes inside him. Kieran loved him. He would go back to his family, and pretend he was ok and tommorow night and the next after that, he would come and meet Kieran, and they would spend what time they could wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
